Whatever
by Sniphles2000
Summary: This is the story of how Hei 'Junior' Xiong came to meet his companions, the Malachite twins. Hilarity ensues as well as emotions and lessons being learned! Read on and stay tuned for this fun little series!
1. Surprise Wake-up Call

_It was a quiet Sunday morning in the City of Vale with the sun just barely rising above the buildings containing the sleeping people inside. Not a single vehicle could be seen or heard on the roads and no trains were running on the tracks. Everything was at peace, a much valued time for most. However in the downtown area of Vale, there was a certain building that was about to become…Well… Let's just say much more interesting than usual._

 _This was the club of Hei 'Junior' Xiong, a usually bustling night club with an apartment complex right above it. Junior, as he preferred to be called, was currently asleep in his bedroom which was inside a rather small apartment containing only a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living room. He didn't need to worry about getting up early today since the club always opened later on Sundays, though his routine kinda screwed him over, forcing him to wake up earlier than usual._ "Ugh… What time is it?" _Junior asked himself as his rubbed his sleep filled eyes with his hands, only wearing a pair of loose pyjama pants. He had just had the weirdest dream last night. He was in the club with these two girls that looked eerily similar to each other, strange since he usually worked alone at the bar. It was… Nice in a way but still a little weird. But oh well, just a dream right? Nothing to worry ab-_

"Whatever." _A rather monotone and quiet female voice suddenly piped up from somewhere in the room, very unfamiliar to Junior and making the only noise in the room._

"WHAT THE!?" _Junior was suddenly on high alert from the assumed intruder in the room, leaping up to his feet and grabbing his giant bat. Swinging the bat to a fighting stance, Junior turned around to face whoever this intruder may be. An assassin!? Drug dealer!? Guy he owes money to!? A… Uh… Two teen girls?_

 _Yep, Junior was definitely seeing this correctly. In the back corner of his room next to his closet, Junior could see two older teenage girls huddled up together, seeming to be holding each other for warmth and safety. Both girls both had black hair that was straight and down, a rather pretty look. They were both currently nude and staring up at the incredibly tall man with blank, curious faces, wondering what he was doing._ "Whatever?" _The one with her hair down called over quietly, the other girl giving her a nudge with her elbow. They appeared to be… Twins. Oh dear. This was gonna be hard to tell them apart._

"…Uuuuuuuuh. I… What?" _Junior slowly began to lower his weapon upon seeing and registering the two girls in the corner, looking very naked and… Afraid? Angry? They were kinda hard to read. Wait a second… These were the girls from his dream! The twins helping him at the bar! Junior's eyes widened as he realised this, thinking everything through in his head while looking somewhat panicked. How did this happen!? Did he just… Dream them up!? That can't be possible. Unless… It was his semblance? Junior had never known what his semblance was despite having an unlocked aura, though this would sure as hell be a prize from the semblance lottery and a story to tell at family gatherings._

 _As Junior tried to figure things out in his head, one of the twins continued to stare at the club owner and slowly detach from her sister, leaving her in the corner. She slowly began to stand up on her bare feet and shuffle over to Junior, standing at just about 5'5._ "Whatever." _She spoke once more in her monotone voice, getting closer to Junior while the other twin stayed in the corner of the room, staring at both of them._

 _The sudden speaking up and movement managed to snap Junior out of his thought process and look at the now standing girl. He'd think about how this happened later… Right now, he had to deal with them._ "Uuuh… Okay? Hm… Hello? You two seem harmless so I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What…" _The standing twin spoke with her blank stare fixed on Junior's face._

"…Ever." _The one in the corner finished the single word, seeming to be both asking something to Junior yet barely saying anything. Like… It was their own secret language._

 _However while it would just sound like a single word to those on the outside, to each twin and even Junior of all people, it sounded like complete sentences and words. How did this… Right, he'd think later._ "Uh… I'm not sure how you got here either. What're your names?"

"Whatever." _The twin from the corner spoke as she stood up and quickly joined her sister, shuffling over to her and holding her hand._

"Whateveeeeeeer." _The other twin responded, squeezing her sister's hand as both looked up at Junior, naked and now more curious than afraid though still very expressionless._

"Melanie and Miltia Malachite, huh? Well… Certainly exotic names, hehe." _Junior chuckled to himself, not quite sure what he was finding funny but just wanting to make at least some light of this situation. These girls clearly weren't here to hurt or kill them. But that left the question… Why were they here? They certainly didn't seem to know themselves._

"Whatever." _Both twins replied in unison to Junior, seeming unamused at him with their blank, somewhat annoyed stares. This tall man was funny but… Not funny. Whatever._

"Uh… Hei Xiong? You can call me Junior, everyone does." _Junior replied to the girls, giving him his name while he looked down at them. They seemed cold… Wait right; they were buck-ass naked, duh. Hmm… Gotta do something about that._ "You two need clothes." _With that, Junior immediately walked over to his closet and began rummaging through it for clothes for these two new girls._

"Whatever?" _Miltia seemed to ask as she walked after Junior, pulling Melanie along behind her. Miltia clearly seemed like the more confident one of the twins as Melanie just looked on quietly, following her sister._

 _After a moment of searching and pushing aside suits and sweaters, Junior finally came back with two very large items of clothing, just right for him but far too big for these girls. It would have to do for now. Throwing the clothes to the girls, a large, old, red football jersey landed over Miltia while a large white, stripped dress shirt landed on top of Melanie._ "There. That'll keep you warm and... Uh… Not showing off everything."

 _The two girls seemed unfazed by the clothing hitting them and covering their faces, only once again speaking together at once with their voices muffled under the clothes._ "Whatever."

"You're welcome." _Junior replied carelessly to the girls' disguised speech as he pulled out his own grey shirt and slipped it on, covering up his torso. He turned around to look at the girls once more and just sighed; furrowing his brow at the sight he was seeing._

 _The twins were both just standing there together, hands still held but also with the clothes still over their heads as they looked around aimlessly in the dark. They didn't seem to know what to do._ "Whatever?"

"Goddammit…" _Junior said simply as he slowly walked forward and pulled the jersey off of Miltia. The much taller man lifted the girl's arms up and quickly slipped the large jersey on her, the clothing reaching down to her knees. He then did the same for Melanie, putting the white shirt on her and having it also reach her knees. Both girls were now covered and had some dignity now._ "Now… What the hell do I do with you two?"

 _With their new 'clothes' now on, the twins looked down and felt them, nodding in approval as it felt nice and warm. Perfect. They were now ready to adopt this man to live with. However it was at this moment that both girls' stomachs growled surprisingly loudly, echoing in the room. Miltia and Melanie looked at each other then up at Junior, speaking up at their now obvious request._ "…Whatever?"

 _Junior just cocked an eyebrow at this little display but simply shrugged and began to walk out of his room, gesturing for the girls to follow with his hand. Hopefully they liked his food…_ "Sure, follow me. No one's goin' hungry in my house."

 _Each twin both nodded one after the other and began to walk after Junior quicker than before, their small feet moving faster with the promise of food. This house would certainly be a good place to settle, especially if the nice man "Junior" would take care of them._ "Whatever."

 **And so starts the adventures of Junior and his new Twin companions, Miltia and Melanie. Whacky times will ensue as well as bonding, friendship and all three of them learning the true meaning of family. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Let's Dance

_Oh how this morning had been a strange one for dear old Hei Xiong. One moment he's happily sleeping in his nice comfy bed, the next he's waking up to a pair of identical twin girls that he seemingly dreamed into existence. Not your average morning, to say the least. But now here he was, leaning against the wall of his small kitchen area and towering above everything, watching these two girls eat cereal at his dinner table while wearing his old clothes. The girls were quite strange… The "Malachite" twins, was it? Hmm… Always having the same annoyed, deadpan expression, same monotone voice, seeming a little curious but always fed up with things… Not the sort of people you would take as likeable but they had their certain charms._

 _Miltia was the first to finish her bowl of Cheerios, looking up at Junior with her usual stare that just screamed 'Whatever'. She tilted her head slightly and pushed her empty bowl forward before placing her hands on her knees._ "Whatever." _The twin in red clothing spoke up, clearly wanting Junior's attention for something he and her sister could only understand._

"Uh… Well what do you wanna do? I've gooooot… TV? Darts? We could go down to the clu-" _Junior stopped himself from completing that last part. It probably wasn't a good idea to take these two into a public area when he hardly knew anything about them. How would they react to other people? How would other people react to them? He'd need to get them as well as himself settled in nicely._ "...Scratch that last part."

"Vatevah." _Melanie chimed in with her mouth full of cereal and milk, the last spoonful of her bowl actually. She placed the spoon in the bowl as she chewed and swallowed, pushing the bowl forward before nodding at Miltia and Junior._

"You don't know what a TV is? Guess that kinda makes sense… Cmon, I'll show you." _Junior spoke to the twins as he began walked into the living room, giving the girls a hand gesture to follow him as he sat down on the fairly big, comfortable couch. His apartment may not have been very big but Junior made up for that with very nice furniture. Owning a successful nightclub certainly had its perks._

 _And of course, the Malachites followed like obedient puppies, shuffling along behind Junior into the living room. They saw him on the couch and plopped down on one side of him, huddled together on the couch which was facing a very large, flat screen TV. They looked on at it with their same, emotionless expression but one could tell they were intrigued if they looked hard enough._ "Whatever?"

"Yep. That's a TV alright. And what does it do?" _Junior picked up the TV controller and freely turned on the TV with it, glancing at the twins to see their reaction despite him guessing what it would be. The TV flickered for just a moment before being switched on to the last channel that was on, a music channel which was playing poppy club music._

 _The twins just stared at the screen with blank, unreadable expression on their faces, seeming to be observing the music video and what was going on in it as the bright, colourful lights flashed in front of them. It was curious… These people moving around strangely like that and these sounds coming from the speaker and entering their heads. It sounded nice… Very nice._ "…Whatever."

"What, that? That's music. You dance to it, sing with it, all kinds of stuff." _Junior informed the twins of what this 'music' business was, understanding their request to know what it meant._

"Whatever?" _Melanie responded with another clear and readable question, the longer haired girl looking up at Junior with her typical annoyed look._

"Aaaand dancing is… Uh… Damn, how do you describe it…. Uh… Oh, what those guys are doin' on the TV." _Junior nodded in response and pointed at the TV screen which was showing people in a club dancing, smiling and generally having a good time._

"Whatever…" _Miltia spoke quietly as she and her sister stared closer to the TV, watching what the other people were doing. Dancing, huh? It seemed… Fun. If those people were enjoying themselves doing it, maybe the twins could too? Standing up together slowly, Miltia and Melanie walked closer to the TV and began to awkwardly shuffle around, attempting to replicate what the dancers on screen were doing. It wasn't going too well..._ "Whatever?"

 _Junior watched the girls try their hand at dancing and shuffle around awkwardly, only ever moving their arms a little bit. He should probably help them… But could he dance himself? Well owning a club had many perks as explained before, one of those being watching hundreds of people dance each week. Junior chuckled and sighed as he stood up, walking over towards the twins and towering above them._ "Alright, don't hurt yourselves. You wanna dance? I'll show you how to _really_ dance."

"Whatever?" _The twins merely stared up at the building of a man next to them, wondering how he would be able to make them good. He didn't exactly look like the dancing type so this would surely be a surprise._

 _With a twin at each of his sides, Junior nodded and watched the music video on the TV, remembering some of what he knew to teach these girls. Something simple for the beginning._ "Alright, girls, just copy me. Got it?"

"Whatever." _Both replied in unison, giving a small nod each to Junior while watching him very carefully._

"Good. Okay… So it shouldn't be too hard. Just a little like…" _And suddenly out of nowhere, Junior came out with a surprisingly well choreographed set of dance moves consisting of a few side steps, a 360 spin and a small arm thrust backwards. He stopped and grinned at the girl's, now folding his arms and looking for them to try._

 _The Malachites were, to say the least, internally shocked at what they just saw. And now it was their turn!? Hmmm…_ "Whatever." _Miltia spoke out quietly as the two of them began to slowly step to the side, one foot across the other before coming right back. Easily done. However when it came to the spin move, both girls attempted this but messed up have way through, losing their balance and landing on their rears with a small thud._ "Whatever..."

"Pffffft hahahaha!" _Junior suddenly burst out laughing at the twins' little slip up, finding it both hilarious and kind of adorable at the same time. After a good 30 seconds of laughing, the club owner wiped his eyes and leaned down, offering the girls a helping hand each._ "Cmon. Let's try that again."

"Whatever." _Both girls replied, staring up at Junior's scarily large hands. Those things could crush their heads! Though glad for the help, the twins took a hand each and were helped up to their feet, once again looking at the TV._

"Alright, this time you two do it as I do it. Less mistakes that way." _And so Junior began reciting the dance number once again, this time a little slower so the Malachites could keep up._

 _Miltia and Melanie did just as they were told and began to follow Junior's moves, keeping a close eyes on him. They sidestepped when he sidestepped which was always the easy part, now came the retry of the spin. The girls saw Junior spin perfectly on the spot and as soon as he stopped, they went for it, this time perfectly spinning on their toes 360 degrees and landing back facing the TV, achieving their spin on the second attempt. However the twins weren't finished, no no no. Once completing the spin, they both immediately leaned backwards with their arm out before pulling forward once more, finishing the dance before Junior. They did it._ "Whatever."

 _Junior's eyebrows raised in surprise as he saw the act of actual talent being displayed. Huh… These girls could really dance. At least Junior wouldn't be bored with them around. He began lightly clapping as he backed up and sat back down on the couch, nodding and smiling at the Malachite twins._ "Nice job, twins! Second try! Keep it up and you'll both be perfect."

"Whatever." _Both twins nodded at Junior half-heartedly, actually loving the words of praise but never showing it for even a second. They both looked back at the music on the TV and began listening well, repeating the dance moves Junior had shown them in an attempt to master them._

"Hehe… I know. I know." _Junior replied to them both, smiling as he watched the twins dance. This was certainly going to turn out to be a good thing for both him, and the Malachites._


	3. The New Look

_It had now been a few days with the Malachite twins being brought to life by Junior and living with him and things had been going… Surprising well. Despite their often cold and uncaring nature, the twins turned out to actually be quite sweet and fond of their new Guardian while Junior had found himself taking a liking to both of them, becoming quite protective and even father-like. He had been sleeping on the couch for these past days so the twins could have his much more comfortable bed, but he didn't mind at all. He had ordered a new bed for them which would be here any day now as well as something else; outfits. See, Miltia and Melanie had been wearing Junior's overly large clothes this whole time which did its job in covering them but didn't quite look right, despite being cute, so Junior had ordered custom made outfits as a surprise for the girls. They had their own designs, colours and even a special little something on the side to go with them which would arrive later on. And today, the outfits had arrived._

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_ "Delivery for Hei Xiong!" _A man at Junior's apartment door called inside, two large boxes beside him. It was the delivery man, looking quite sweaty and out of breath from having to carry these boxes all the way up the stairs._

 _A few seconds passed before the door to the apartment opened, revealing Hei 'Junior' Xiong himself. He nodded to the delivery man and eyed up the boxes, putting his large hand out for the expected clipboard._ "Thanks Buddy. Been waiting for these."

 _The delivery man handed over the clipboard and pen as he usually would as he too glanced at the boxes, a curious look in his eyes._ "No problem. Was a killer gettin' these things upstairs. What's in 'em anyway?"

"Ah just a project I'm working on." _Junior replied as he quickly signed the necessary papers and handed them back to the delivery guy, not really wanting to tell him about the twins. As of now, they were still a secret to the outside world and hadn't left the apartment, their only experience with the outside world being the view from a window and the breeze that came in when it was opened._

"Right, right. Well enjoy, Pal." _And with that, the delivery man nodded to Junior and walked off to continue his rounds._

"See ya." _Junior nodded in return as he walked out of the apartment for a moment, picking up both boxes with ease and managing to squeeze through the front door, closing it behind him. He was a pretty strong guy and it definitely helped here._

 _Back inside the lovely apartment, the Malachite twins were sitting on the living room couch together and watching TV, the news which was telling viewers about a rise is dust shop robberies. Wearing Junior's huge shirts, Miltia was the first to look back and notice Junior with the large boxes. She tapped Melanie on the shoulder to which she also looked over, both twins now curious as to what had arrived._ "Whatever?" _They both asked in unison._

"These? Oh just you wait and see, girls. Come over, I'll show you." _Junior replied with a mischievous grin, eager to see what the twins would think of their new outfits. He had managed to get their sizes just right from measurements and thankfully they hadn't suspected a thing._

 _Miltia and Melanie both stood up together and waddled over towards the boxes hand-in-hand, looking a bit confused but mostly neutral as per usual._ "Whatever…" _Melanie spoke in a quiet voice as she inspected a box, feeling its edges a giving it a few taps with her finger._ "Whatever." _Miltia replied to her sister as she stared down at a separate box, just as curious as to what they could contain._

"Alright, stand back, girls. Let me open them." _Junior spoke to the twins as he turned around with a box cutter in his hand, having retrieved it from a drawer. He reached down and dug the small knife into each seal on the box, sliding it along until finally the packages could be opened._ "Alright, take a look!"

 _Miltia and Melanie both tilted their heads in opposite directions as they looked down at the boxes, each opening a different one from the other. What could ever be inside?_

 _Well inside each box was a large amount of packing peanuts to protect whatever was inside. But once the girls pushed passed them, they would find two outfits just for them. In Miltia's box was a red and black strapless dress which bore a black belt with a bow at the waist, fingerless elbow-length gloves, two long, red, high heeled boots and a big fluffy red scarf as well as what appeared to be a large red feather hair clip. The outfit in Melanie's was very similar to Miltia's, being a strapless dress with all the same features but with very noticeable differences. For one thing the colours where all white and the gloves didn't cover the hands, the scarf was much smaller and in place of the bow on the belt were small chains as well as a small black bow at the top of the dress. For the hair clip, instead of a large feather, Melanie had a small, white flower which seemed to go well with her outfit._

"Whatever…" _The twins both stated in awe and wonder as they stared down at their new outfits, seemingly mesmerized by the beautiful colours and how the outfits complimented each other perfectly._

"So? You like them?" _Junior asked with a look of anticipation on his face, he himself staring down at the outfits to make sure they were up to scratch._

 _Miltia and Melanie both looked at each other for a solid minute, seemingly communicating with eye contact like cats before finally turning their gaze back up to Junior, small, barely noticeable smiles forming on their lips. They both nodded and began waddling over to Junior, both girls wrapping their arms around his waist and hugging him, their heads resting at his ribs._ "Whatever."

 _Junior, needless to say, was slightly taken back by this show of affection and gratitude from the twins. They were never usually this emotive but regardless, it was a warm and welcome surprise he reciprocated to by moving his large arms around the twins and gently squeezing him._ "Hehe… It's no problem. But hey, you wanna try them on?"

 _The twins pulled away from the warm hug after a moment before looking at each other once again and giving a confident nod. Each girl picked up a box with their outfits inside and quickly walked out of the living room, into Junior's bedroom where they had been sleeping to get changed._

 _Junior watched them waddle of and smirked proudly to himself, strolling over to the couch before relaxing into it with a content sigh. This would certainly be fun to see the girls enjoy their outfits, especially when the little extras would arrive soon._ "Aaaah… Much better."

 _About ten minutes passed and Junior was still relaxing on the couch watching TV when the door to his room finally opened. The clicking of high heels could be heard as one after the other, Miltia and Melanie strutted into the living room, all dressed up in their brand new outfits and looking pretty damn good in them. The dresses and other items of clothing suited them perfectly and when they were together, it looked like a perfect match. The twins looked down at their bodies and gave a spin each, showing themselves off to Junior proudly._ "Whatever." _Miltia stated with a nod as she looked back up at Junior, followed by Melanie who was a little higher pitched._ "Whatever."

 _Junior immediately stood up as the girls entered and watched their little display, looking them both up and down and admiring how beautiful they were in the outfits, seeming much more grown up than before. The fancy dresses, the items in their hair, the gloves, the long boots… All of it. It was like the twins were made to wear these. Well…. Junior did think them into existence after all so obviously he'd know what was best for them._ "Damn… You look amazing, girls! Like, really amazing. How do you like them?"

" _Miltia and Melanie both stared at each other once more and gave agreeing nods, walking over to Junior and giving the large man another big hug, the tightest they could give._ "Whatever." _They both spoke at once, small smiles plastered on their lips as they nuzzled their heads into Junior's stomach lovingly._

 _Junior couldn't help but go a little red at this, the appreciation for their his gifts to them and their thankfulness making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a while until these two loveable twins showed up in his life. He squeezed them in return and ruffled their pretty hair gently._ "It's no problem, girls. No problem at all. And hey, you could even go into the club now! Wanna head down later?"

 _A moment of thoughtful thinking for the ever talkative twins passed before they each gave a small thumbs up, their gloves around their wrists and hands now._ "Whatever."


End file.
